land_of_eldemorefandomcom-20200215-history
Cherry Blossom Festival 2013
Cherry Blossom Festival 2013 'Map' Valley Overlook ' ' Shrine in the Meadow 'Characters' *The Shrine Maiden 'Tokens: ' No more: There is no offering piece to be found. The stump glares at you, as you stare back at it, and you suddenly understand...there are no more offering pieces. Found: You find an offering piece upon the odd stump, and collect it. Found Creature: How lucky! You find a beautiful creature sitting upon the stump. You immediately pluck it up, and call it your own. Waiting: The stump bears no items for you, but then again, it's a stump. Perhaps if you close your eyes for 15 minutes and open them, something will appear. After event: You hear ancient whispers of untold wisdom and truth come from the stump...but it's too quiet for you to hear. Oh well! 'Dialogues ' Dialogue 1: A woman materializes before you, floating in front of the tree. Her appearance is white, and she speaks to you in a mythical tone: "You are not like the others of my land...I sense you have come from far away, perhaps you are the one I have waited for. The people of these isles have forgotten me. None have come to my shrine for quite some time, and my strength grows weak. Would you bring offerings to the shrine? White peaches, burning incense, flaming candles, or pouches of baubles are acceptable." If my power grows, so will the life of this land. Perhaps the creatures that inhabit it will find favor with you for helping me." Dialogue 2: "I greatly appreciate you going out of your way to assist me. The people of this land have forgotten what the Cherry Blossom festivities are really about. It was centered around bringing life back to the land after winter has passed. The people would bring offerings to my shrine as a way of connecting with me, and the land they live and thrive upon. I am connected to the land, and it to me. It was always my connection to the people that replenished my strength, but over the centuries, their ways have changed. Many say I am a myth now, which brings me sadness..." Dialogue 3: "Over time, there have been others like yourself who have come to my aid. That is likely why I still have a presence in this land. The people are not entirely to blame, for there are other forces that would see me thwarted, and this land brought to ruin." Dialogue 4: "Perhaps if you revisit the isles, you will meet my sister. She plays an entirely different role from me, but is just as important to the prosperity of this land." Final: "I must thank you again for coming to my aid. Without you, this land would have continued to wither, and I along with it. This place may seem beautiful to you, but it is only a fraction of the beauty and life that it once held. Perhaps now that I have regained my strength, things can begin to turn around here. I appeared to you because you had something that many people of this time do not...faith. I hope you would hold on to that trait, for it is a precious one. I will leave you with a piece of my spirit, so that a bit of me may accompany you on your journeys. I shall also be grateful for any more offerings you bring to my shrine, and so too would the creatures. I also see that the traveling stump has assisted you with this quest. Thanks are due to him as well. What? You didn't know stumps could walk in Eldemore? Oh my! Have you been living under a chatter rock all your life?" Hidden: You are seeing some very weird things. You probably shouldn't have eaten those colorful berries. (Thanks to Skye~)